First Attempt
by Penelope Vert
Summary: A twee little tale of two nins trying to get together. IrukaxKakashi. Gets a bit saucy later on.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: First Attempt (and not just mine...) 

Pairings: IrukaxKakashi/KakashixIruka

Rating:** M** - gets a bit saucy later on.

Spoliers: Unlikely - vague reference to early storyline but not a dead giveaway, either way.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any right to the Naruto series... _Oh, but if I did!_

Warnings: Contains a few swear words but rated mainly for sexual content. Please do not read this if you find sexual references to be offensive - especially with an all-male cast.

A/N: Like the title says, this is my first attempt, so reviews _really_ very much appreciated. Also, I'm not completely sure about which rating is most suitable, so it's M to be on the safe side - any advice regarding this would be great. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter One. 

Iruka gave an inward sigh as he breathed in the morning sun that seeped through the curtains, spilling across the surface of his bedroom and a new day. He resisted movement a little, allowing the warmth to sink into his tanned face, fixing the glow that would remain until the later hours of the evening. Thoroughly rested, Iruka casually straightened his bedcovers and made his way into the bathroom. Refreshed from his minute-perfect routine, he towelled his hair dry and slipped through to his bedroom, a heavenly, bitter-sweet waft lingering in his wake. His uniform was laid out ready from the night before, a habit that had not left him for nearly a decade; he dressed with expert precision and padded swiftly toward the thought of breakfast, hair caressing his shoulders and drying to a shine in the full warmth of the apartment. Onwards and upwards, once breakfasted the bathroom beckoned again and it was here that Iruka stopped. Fixing his dark eyes ahead, where the curves of condensation still dissipated, Iruka started to comb his hair. The silver shine had an almost haunting, lunar quality to it, always managing to catch Iruka off-guard as he tried his hardest to concentrate and settle his mercilessly giddy breakfast. The cool psiren sang into his mind's eye, his own closed against the welcome rest as he tightened his hair band and tilted forwards in dream-like resignation.

"Such a fool…" he sighed, the longing churned in his gut. "Such a fool…"

A shy yet gentle grin began to tug the corners of his mouth in despite his resolution.

" Still, another day with you in it."

A mixture of anxiety and elation spiked throughout Iruka and he allowed himself the pleasure of a smile that spread over his face completely, highlighted by the cheeks, which burned in contrast to the mirror against his forehead. Satisfied, Iruka relinquished his pose but not his reverie, leaving his hopes, already condensed on the mirror, in favour of adjusting his hitai-ite. Breathing a long sigh as he left for another day in the classroom, Iruka knew that his pupils would not be the only ones watching the clock.

* * *

_Okay, almost time. Calm down Hatake or you'll blow it again. Just act cool, that's what you do best. Just… not _too_ cool. Right, cool but not too cool… What? Oh bugger it, just get in there now like and act like a man, or you never will. _

"Maa, you guys can do what you want now. I have to hand in our mission report."

Kakashi managed to get his words out casually, despite his body's best attempts to strangle him with excitement; it settled for tracing the length of his spine with a single bead of ice from his shimmering hairline. The masked jounin suppressed a shiver of many kinds.

"Yeeeeah." A cry came out from a spinning and jumping blur of orange and yellow. I can go and see Iruka-sensei. He hasn't bought me ramen for a whole week!"

"Hn. Hold that thought Naruto, he's in the mission room today." _… and he'll be all mine thank-you-very-much. If I can just slip away now…_

Sasuke raised a half-inquiring eyebrow, before nodding curtly and turning to go.

"Oh, um…"

A flustered Sakura fought to get her words out. Any words would do, really, just as long as they caught Sasuke's attention. Sakura skipped and sidled alongside the departing Uchiha.

"Ano… maybe we could do something… a little more personal…?" she suggested, hastily adding, "to help with training, of course."

A nervous blush lit up her cheeks as they trailed out of sight.

_Hehe, I've heard that before_. Kakashi's eye line arched in amusement as he, too, turned to leave. Halting just as abruptly as it had started, Naruto's gaudy whirlwind vanished, leaving the boy facing his sensei, arm out, fist clenched and a pair of brilliant blue eyes fixing Kakashi down.

"Oi, oi, oi! Kakashi-" _PERVERT!_ "sensei. I'm coming, too," he yelled, hitching his breath in the split second his brain abused his sensei.

_Shit. No, no, no – I can handle this. Think. Think dammit!_

"Maa, Naruto… what exactly happened on this mission?"

_Here we go…_ Kakashi wasn't known as a genius for nothing. Legacy and accolades aside, he was a man who read with the accuracy of a surgeon – people as well as porn. Holding his breath, Kakashi tilted his wildly adorned head and awaited the results.

"On… this… mission…?"

Naruto scrunched his face up, trying to draw up the last days by force. Suddenly a brightness animated him and he jeered with laughter.

"Aaaah haha haha! You can't have forgotten already, baka! We followed the suuuuper garden challenge and I beat that idiot before faking a serious injury, saving his ass and winning Sakura-chan and the blessing of the old hag who hired us!"

_Well, that was a surprise… maybe I'm losing my touch._

"Hn. I can't put that in the report, Naruto. Even if it _had_ happened that way. The mission room is not somewhere you can waste Iruka-sensei's time. When I've finished with him, I'll let him know you're waiting."

_Honest… but then, I'm not sure I'll ever be finished with him…_

Kakashi smirked to himself behind his mask. It was times like these that he was thankful for it. Only those who had studied his face or had an uncanny knack could tell a smile from a smirk or a grin by the subtleties of his solitary laughing eye and the position of his mask.

"Honto, honto Kakashi-sensei?" the boy cried out. "Great, I'd better choose what sort of ramen to have. Hmm… I need to remember the bit where I saved the village again, too!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself as the blur of the number-one-hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja faded from the scene and a sigh of relief allowed itself to escape Kakashi's body. Really, next to getting Naruto to take a hint, handing in a mission report _should_ be the easy part.

_Get it together, Hatake. Cool, but not too cool. Yeah right.  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The sapping heat was beginning to relinquish its stranglehold on the day and a gentle breeze mesmerised the occupants of the mission room, circulating relief and a new energy. Iruka beamed with pride and amusement, halfway through marking a stack of classwork, ignoring the tick of the clock and the heat that restricted his breathing in spite of the refreshment pervading from the open windows behind.

_Not long now. Hehe, you may always be late but I've got you pegged, Kakashi. Thank god I set all this work – it's just enough to help me look all busy and nonchalant – though I know you do that one better – and it means the others deal with reports first, leaving little old me free to see to you. Ahem. Not that I don't feel mean… still someone has to be last in line and if it's not me then I'll be damned if I don't give myself away by accident. Genma would have a field day… not to mention Anko. God help me should Anko find out. _

A soft luminescence like the dying embers of the day rose up into Iruka's face and he visibly buried himself further into his work, his heart skipping in time to the clock. Across the room Genma shifted in his seat, slipping his eyes to the side to focus for a moment on Iruka. The senbon between his teeth tilted up a little, in time with his lips. Turning his full attention back to the nin at his desk, Genma considered the mission room a place where his skills were just as relevant as they were out in the field and he employed them there regularly, spying for his own interests in-between missions. He took his time looking over the report in front of him – Iruka was at the level three classwork-burial stage, so it couldn't be long now. Genma didn't want to miss a trick and from the swift glances he shared with the rest of their colleagues, neither did they.

* * *

Kakashi stuffed his hasty report in the first pocket he found and started his rooftop-dash before he could argue with himself. The wind played with his hair as he moved, for a moment freely pictured as the shallow imitation of a skilful and tanned set of fingers. His stomach lurched as he landed with a shudder. Racing up the stairs, oblivious to his apparently "hip and trendy indifference" to a green blur, Kakashi tried to even his breathing out. 

_Come on, this is ridiculous. This shouldn't be hard. _That_ shouldn't be either, dammit! Okay, he's got half an hour left. That's oh-so-coincidentally just enough time to deal with me before oh-so-coincidentally leaving at the same time and in the same direction as me. It's just a matter, now, of stretching this out. Maybe I can get in on that ramen tonight. It's not perfect but it's a start. Sorry Naruto, as if I could let you have this sensei all to yourself…_

Kakashi stiffly opened the opened the door to the mission room and slipped in. He consciously slouched and stuffed his hands in his pockets, hiding his body's overwhelming urge to fidget. He paused for thought, caught in the last of the day, he appeared as a perpetual half-moon, holding secrets behind the mask he clung to as much as it did to him.

_Dammit, does he sit like that on purpose? Flicking his hair like that… mmmm… it's as if he's playing with me, asking me to fix my hand through that mane of his. Don't think you'd get a 'no' there, chuunin, especially not with that pen to remind me where your mouth is, the tease. For someone who claims my reading habits are a bad influence, your 'innocent teacher' is doing a damned fine simulation of a 'naughty secretary'. You may well be under my skin now but I sure as hell can't let it show how you got there. That can wait. Ramen first – you just need a 'yes' – an answer either way, at least. Here goes nothing. Cool but not too cool._

Kakashi headed over to Iruka's desk, his heart taking twice as many steps as his feet. The jounin paused in front of the desk and two moments later Iruka looked up with rehearsed surprise.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei – welcome back. Please, have a seat," he gestured. _See? Two can play at the nonchalance game._

With a final sweep along his ponytail, Iruka brought his hands together on his desk and fixed Kakashi with a benevolent eye, hoping to keep its flash of excitement to himself. Across the room, the murmur of 'looking busy' continued as Genma uncharacteristically managed to fight back a laugh.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei." Kakashi drawled with a hand up in greeting. _Cool but not too cool._

Kakashi accepted the offer and slouched irreverently to hide a multitude of nerves. He dared to steal a glance at the younger man's glowing features before meeting chuunin's gaze, attempting to remain beyond reading and enjoying his peripheral view of the soft pink creeping across Iruka's cheeks.

"You're late as usual," Iruka beamed at making the first onslaught his own, though he knew full well that he was next in the firing line.

"Maa, I can't let you have all the fun, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "You get to enjoy my pitiful report and I get to enjoy being late."

Iruka could have sworn that was a smirk he was seeing. He pressed on.

"Hehe, so speaking of reports, you know I can't let you go until I have yours." _Not that I'd mind the 'not letting you go' part._

Kakashi wordlessly padded around his person and a good three minutes later 'remembered' his report's location. He took it in both hands, in a play of honour and passed it across to the sensei, taking a moment to absorb the irony and the flush on Iruka's face as he played along.

"Ah, Your most precious yet, I see," Iruka bowed, allowing a grin to slant across his face, "I promise to give your labour the attention it deserves," the grin crept further.

Iruka was chuckling before he'd finished scrunching the report into a ball between his hands and his chest heaved with relief at the broken tension. Kakashi mirrored the amusement in his arched eye and even let go of an audible laugh, relieving Iruka enough to have him clutching his sides as his eyes streamed uncontrollably. It was only on calming down that Iruka realised the room had gone quiet. He held up the balled report, his breathing slowing but the laughter still apparent on his face, and as people caught on the room was filled with sporadic chuckles, which prompted a renewed attention to work. Iruka shot Kakashi a brilliant smile before turning to the report, his head still hazed with the scent of jounin but clearer for recent relief.

_Very smooth, Hatake – smoother than I expected, anyway. Just don't let go of the situation or you'll miss your chance._

The minutes that followed proved to be difficult ones. Iruka spent most of them buried in the report, stealing glances from behind the few loose hairs on his face whenever 'reaching for a pen' could be an excuse; Kakashi could more openly gaze but felt numerous eyes on his back and used his latest _Icha Icha_ volume as suitable cover against the already rising tension. If nothing else, it would get a reaction…

"I hope you don't read that in class, Kakashi-sensei," the levelled calm returned to Iruka's voice as he lowered his eyes, "I'd hate to think what it might do to your students," he blushed at the very thought of the book.

"Protective as ever, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi smiled, "but judging by how often they call me a pervert, I don't think I'm teaching them any bad habits. Especially Naruto."

Iruka lifted his dark eyes to meet Kakashi's clear blue one at the mention of Naruto's name, then shifted his gaze awkwardly as embarrassment took its hold.

"Er, yes… Naruto. It's been a long time since I saw him… we haven't been out for ramen. I was wondering… how is he doing?" he finally looked up again but his forefinger remained in position, nervously feeling the scar where it swept his cheek.

_Naruto! Here's your chance. God, does he know he's doing that?! _"Naruto is as disruptive as ever," _no don't pout! I mean – not a bad one! Dammit Hatake, not _too_ cool, _"but you know, Sasuke is in my group as well and while their rivalry is very disruptive, it also pushes them further and Naruto has improved greatly." _That's it, he's smiling that smile for me now, just one more step._ "With enough training, he may be able to become as great as the one nin he admires the most – you." _That's done it!_

It was as if the day had dawned for a second time in twelve hours and Kakashi was entranced, basking in the full glow of Iruka's pride.

_Don't miss this._ "Maa, speaking of Naruto, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi began as the object of his affection slipped a little from his reverie and sank his chocolate eyes into the ravenous blue one in front of him.

"Yes?"

"He's anxious to see how you are – and to pass on his record of events from today."

"Ah, yes – it's only natural for him to make sure you haven't missed out his most 'heroic' deeds!" Iruka beamed again.

"Hn. I heard the short version earlier," Kakashi smirked.

"Oh? I take it it's a good one this week?"

_Here it is – don't mess this up!_ "Let's just say I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall at Ichiraku's tonight," Kakashi drawled, trying his hardest to sound casual. _Take the bait, take the bait, dammit!_

The next few seconds suspended themselves in the detail of slow-motion anxiety, only relieved by Iruka's eventual blush and stutter back into life.

"W-well then why don't you come along?" Iruka visually searched his desk for a better excuse than the one handed to him. "I-I mean obviously you're a busy man," _and my face is about to burn off so this had better sound good_, "but it would be good to put the two sides of the same story together to get a clearer picture." _Damn that was lousy. Too late now…_

"Maa, if Naruto doesn't mind…" _Oh yes, that is totally a good smile. Finish your paperwork my little chuunin and then you're all mine – at least until Naruto joins us. Did I manage to stay cool? Ah fuck it – it's not like an opportunity like this slaps me round every day. Let's just get out of here._

Iruka packed up the rest of his marking and slung a bag over his shoulder.

"Shall we?"

_Hell yes!_ "After you, Iruka-sensei, after you."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

_Hmm… and how long have I been after you? Let's just say it's been quite some time. Poor Naruto, at least you're listening. Still he seems quite happy – they both do. I guess I'm a bit of a third wheel. I couldn't leave now, though, even if I wanted to. Are you melting or am I because dammit I can almost breathe you in. Am I dribbling? No. Good. Oh good god, not just a blushing Iruka but a blushing, smiling Iruka with parted lips, panting from the sweet aftertaste of the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. I can't get up now. In so many ways._

"And that bastard Sasuke -," Naruto cried out.

"Naruto!" Iruka and Kakashi warned in unison, each before caving to awkward blushes and giggling eyes. Iruka continued the strain, the older nin smiling.

"You shouldn't talk about people that way, you know, Naruto. You may not see it but I hear from a very reliable source that Sasuke-kun has helped you improve as much as you have," he said, glancing across to see that 'reliable source' react warmly.

_Reliable source, eh? Me? I doubt you'd think so highly of me if I'd let you too far into my thoughts. Speaking of, mmmmm._

"Baaah, that baka?" the blonde exclaimed, "he's no match for me! He couldn't even save Sakura today!" he bawked.

"Maa, Naruto, was that when you dropped Sakura or landed on them both, hnn?" Kakashi's amused enquiry rang in the air, soon joined by lighter, more tuneful tones.

_Was that a giggle? Did I get a giggle? _

"Haha, it certainly _is_ interesting to compare truths! Keep doing your best, Naruto."

Iruka beamed once again and his open warmth seemed as very day to Kakashi, who willed him to sink in, to his very bones. Several Naruto helpings later, the boy slipped from his seat, his nudge waking Kakashi from his trance. The silver jounin hardly knew how he'd managed a whole bowl, much less successfully eaten it without revealing his face. He'd had plenty of time, though, Naruto liked to eat and Naruto liked to talk. And since Iruka liked to listen, Kakashi had been free to sneak food at his leisure and do what he liked best – watch Iruka.

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei!" the boy needlessly yelled, throwing his arms around the man, who returned the embrace.

"Goodnight Naruto. Keep at it," Iruka smiled broadly.

_Dammit that's infectious._

"You'd better be on time tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei! You won't evade an ambush forever!"

"Maa, goodnight, Naruto. Keep dreaming," the jounin chuckled.

The boy sped off, a gaudy bundle of energy. Someone would be in for a restless night. The conversation of the evening slipped into a tangible electricity, neither moving for fear of destroying a moment of perfect anticipation. Reluctantly, Iruka was the first to breathe.

"Well, I suppose I have no business being out on a school night…" the teacher's openly feeble excuse hung in the air, a plea buoyed up by the desperate wish to remain in the other man's company.

"So soon?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "well then, if not business…" the low tones filled the air around them, a pleasurable fug in Iruka's head.

"I mean, I haven't heard anything about you yet, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi held his breath and Iruka's gaze.

"Please, it's Iruka," came the hushed reply, the chuunin's complexion competing for brightness with the ambient lamplight, "and for someone so famous, you're certainly proving to be quite a mystery to me." Even his dark eyes hid against the words he barely knew he was speaking.

"Well then, _Iruka_," Kakashi sing-songed, "The ramen is finished. Let us couple it with sake," the mirth was visible on the copy-nins's face – not even his mask could hide it.

"Oh dear," the younger man half-grimaced, half-grinned, "what am I letting myself in for, Kakashi?"

* * *

Iruka couldn't sleep that night and the problem wasn't the silver trail from the high crescent moon, which traced the path of the scar on his face; sake unsettled his head and Kakashi unsettled his stomach – or was it the other way around? Either way, Iruka found himself replaying a dizzy version of events, hoping with one hand and trying not to with the other. The night outside held a silent promise that would evaporate with the morning dew and Iruka whispered it to himself until sleep finally stole it away.

"Want me back."

Kakashi joined the night sky, slipping silently across the Konoha rooftops until he reached his own. He favoured a pensive moon-bathe, sprawled open over his apartment, willing every sensation and image to mingle with the moonlight and seep beneath his pale skin. He finally retired as the wind wore down the last effects of the sake and his body's sober chill led itself into the warm bed that would re-ignite his dreams in shades of chocolate and sunset. Cushioned in the certainty of night, unsure what shape tomorrow's hope would be, Kakashi held a single sweet prayer on his breath:

"Want me back."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The next days fell away in an apprehensive thrill, the seconds themselves skipped desperately toward the next meeting, be it chance or business. Each man walked around inside-out – eating, sleeping, breathing the other as if every last detail were an unspoken secret spread between them. They yearned to hear more of what they knew without ever asking: if Iruka were a book then Kakashi knew every word but longed to hear him read aloud. Time paced, alive and ready – unsatisfied, even, but ready.

The two nins' chance came before long and Iruka's eyes traced Kakashi's shadowed outline, absorbing every smouldering inch, anxious to remain undetected, while the Hokage talked of the chuunin exams. The younger man took full advantage of his view, eyes following the jounin's casual walk, daring to strip him a little with every step as he made his way forward to face the Sandaime.

_Does he walk like that on purpose? Damn, he's good if he does! Mmmm what a voice! I could just listen to you all day, honey… WHAT??? Seriously, did I hear that right? No way!_

"Wait! Please, Hokage-Sama, please let me speak!" Iruka interjected, desperately.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"Please, all nine of them were students of mine in the academy. While they are all talented, I just don't believe they can be ready – they surely need more experience first!"

Kakashi turned to face Iruka, trying his hardest to separate his teacher-head from his Iruka-head.

"They complain about every mission we take… maybe getting roughed up will wake them up a touch, give them a clearer sense of their level." The silver haired jounin fought with his pride as a mentor. "It may be a hard truth but they are no longer your students, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi inwardly winced, holding his breath in the wake of his final sentence.

"-Ah," the abrupt, guttural cry that kicked in Iruka's throat gave expression to the sting in his heart, Kakashi's words of dangerous wisdom lost in the bitter truth, which rang through the chuunin's very being. They _were_ no longer his students.

"We will hold preliminary tests before the entrants are finalised," the Sandaime went on, his comforting voice trailing off somewhere beyond the poison in Iruka's stomach.

* * *

Iruka's day wore on in sickened silence, his only relief coming from the prospect of holding the preliminaries himself, later that day. He'd have to see Kakashi though and he wasn't sure how that fitted into the swirling mass of emotions he was holding. 

_Did I have you pegged so wrong, Kakashi, as to think that you might be human after all?_

The tests themselves were executed with baited breath, hopes split between success and advancement, and the safer promise of failure. The results left Iruka satisfied and beaming with pride – _they've all come so very far_ – if a little empty for the acknowledgement.

_Maybe I'm just too far off from what it truly means to be a ninja… Better swallow your pride this time, Iruka-sensei, you don't want another wound to match this one…_

The sun had set by the time a lowly and twisted Iruka appeared on the roof behind Kakashi. He still felt twinges of pain from the remaining shards of truth inside but deep down he could not blame Kakashi.

_He's just as fiercely proud of them as I am, he cuts with everything he has._

"Ano…" he started, returning to his usual form, his dark hair swaying in the evening breeze, "It's just as you said, Kakashi-sensei, they've improved so far beyond-" his voice cut out before the simple admission of his lonely absence from their lives.

"So they have," Kakashi held his voice a little above a whisper, "so they have… though it will still not be enough for the actual exam."

"I understand," Iruka's voice echoed Kakashi's hush. "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Kakashi!" the jounin interjected, "it's just Kakashi."

The dormant hope in Iruka's gut dared to punch a hole through the anxious churning and he seated himself on the cool roof, slipping next to the still form of the older nin.

"Ano… I see the truth in what you said today," Iruka ventured, "still…" he trailed off, unable to fit the words to his needs, his focus shifting instead to the warm and sporadic refreshment the sky had consented to relieve his heart with.

"Harsh but fair, right Iruka?" Kakashi's apologetic tone belied his reluctance to be in the right against the other man.

Iruka sighed.

"Yeah… you know… this morning – let's not mmph!"

Iruka's words lost themselves in the warmth of the lips he found his own entwined with. His cheeks burned against Kakashi's cool skin and the rain that fell on the oblivious passion sparking between them. He closed his eyes, breathing the jounin in with the fresh night sky. Moments passed and they reluctantly relinquished each other's mouths, settling for a tight embrace, hands rolled tightly into uniforms. Newly-opened eyes explored each other's face, yearning to etch the image into memory. In the shallow breaths that followed, Kakashi's soul was the first to speak.

"Iruka," half moan, half whisper. "I…"

"I know," came the reply, naked and ragged with passion.

Kakashi ripped down his mask and Iruka's heart turned in his stomach, dazzled by the elegant features that panted his name.

"You – you're b," Iruka's breath hitched but did not resist the mouth that sought admittance to his own. The sweet damp did not dispel the fire that raged between them and Kakashi lost his hands in Iruka's loosened hair, the rest of him in his searing kiss. The rain came down harder and mingled with the taste of each other, already becoming one. Only the night's cold shudder forced their heads apart.

"We should go – you're soaked through," Kakashi whispered, his hot breath a wave of shivers down Iruka's neck and spine.

"I'm not the only one," the younger man replied, trying to chuckle, his body woozy from the evening chill about and the giddy warmth within.

No more words were needed and Kakashi drew Iruka closer into him, allowing himself a lingering moment of indulgence before forming the seals that would remove them from the lashing rain and chasing wind. The last sound on the rooftop was the slip of a tile and a bang.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Between them (though mainly down to Kakashi's effort) the cold clamour dissipated in the welcoming arms of fresh clothes. A dazed Iruka sat up on his own bed, in his own loose-fitting pyjamas, watching the room swim around him. The swiff of Kakashi's feet echoed through from the nearby kitchen where he hung the now thoroughly wrung-out uniforms over the chuunin's drying rack. They wouldn't be dry until morning but the jounin had plenty of sets at his apartment and the clothes he had borrowed from Iruka would see him home, at least. He padded through to the bedroom to settle Iruka down before his reluctantly imminent departure.

The sight that met him caught in his chest a little: with the covers thrown back and Iruka's legs twisted through them, he struck Kakashi as some kind or merman, hair spread behind him over the pillow to which he clung, shirt open slightly, hinting at the well-toned body beneath. Yes, Iruka belonged to the sea of sleep but somehow the brightness in his face remained, if stilled a little. A mixture of peace and anxiety washed over Kakashi as he watched, daring to dream, himself, but pinching his hopes back to reality. He tip-toed over and untangled Iruka's legs, pulling the sheets up over his tantalising frame. He inhaled long and deep, extracting every sensation into memory before closing the gap, placing a lingering kiss on the other man's beautiful forehead. Turning to go, Kakashi registered movement behind him, capturing his attention and gaze once again.

"Mmphmm."

The sleepy moan was accompanied by an outstretched arm in a feeble grabbing motion and the peering of a single dark eye. Kakashi felt his heart swell.

"Really?" he tentatively whispered.

"Yes."

Iruka's breathy voice was enough. Kakashi nigh on leapt around the bed, slipping swiftly between the cool cotton sheets, resting himself into Iruka, arm round his waist and face in the hair collected around his neck. The satisfied moan that echoed between them was an additional blanket against howling wind outside. Iruka mustered the strength to roll into Kakashi, turning to face him and providing a supreme opportunity for Kakashi to slip his hand under Iruka's top as he fixed his gaze, his other arm sliding around a firm set of shoulders.

"Tsss… hah," the sleepy chuunin shuddered.

"Sorry, heh. Cold hands."

"Mmph. Just as well my back's nice and warm for you."

Iruka buried himself in Kakashi's chest, sleep finally winning over. Kakashi held out a little longer in the fight, his dreams already forming around him.

* * *

Daylight slid across the waking pair, neither wanting to move from the hazy comfort of the other, peacefully intertwined. The only disturbance to their microcosm was the cry of a distant bird. Kakashi resigned himself to movement, gently kissing Iruka's scar, before sliding out of the bed and the thrill of the other man's embrace. Moments later, the smell of coffee stirred Iruka's senses into greater alertness. He looked up toward the fully uniformed figure, taking a seat to face him from the edge of the bed. Iruka sat up and took the coffee offered to him, hardly daring to believe he'd spent the night in the arms of the masked mystery in from of him.

"Thanks," he smiled, his heart winning through the ebbing sleep to form a rosy grin.

Kakashi let his hand rest on the Iruka-shaped bumps beside him, not wanting to release the physical contact so soon.

"Maa, duty calls," the jounin's disappointment was apparent in his eyes, fighting with elation for dominance.

"Chuunin exam time?"

"Yeah… just the first step but now I guess we really see what they're made of. Maa, not literally of course."

"I should hope not!" The chuunin's pride had recovered enough to see the funny side and he let loose a gentle laugh that would ring in Kakashi's head for the rest of the day, thirsty to hear it again.

Careful not to let the coffee spill everywhere, Kakashi leaned in to say goodbye. The navy barrier between did nothing to hide his passion, lingering in his scent as he pulled away again. In the doorway, Kakashi turned for another glance and a final word, his eyes avoiding direct engagement.

_Hah, no way… do I make you nervous? I've got to work out what I'm doing here, this could be a very cute hobby._

"Maa… so this whole chuunin thing…"

"Right…"

"Well, the instructors' party… were you planning on going?" Hope lit Kakashi's face like a firework.

"Ano… I have to work tonight…" the fire fell from Kakashi's face

"I don't mind being late for once, though," Iruka smiled, his subtle humour prodding the mark.

"Well, I'd never hear the end of it if I were on time!" Kakashi beamed.

"In that case," Iruka smirked, "you can pick me up here at five o'clock!"

Iruka's chest gave way and he collapsed into his own, brilliant laughter, only just managing to follow Kakashi with his eyes, as he formed his usual seals and disappeared, a bright smirk across his face. He took his time to finish the coffee Kakashi had left with him, not wanting to lose the trace of his heady scent. The minutes of indulgence gave way to the usual morning ritual, Iruka finally conceding defeat. The chuunin ventured into the shower in an attempt to shake his wandering mind into a more workable state; his hands followed the feel of the spray sliding down his aching muscles – a body with only one thing in mind: Kakashi. Iruka almost surprised himself, the fug in his head, the dance in his stomach and the jolt in his groin spiked through him as if he'd managed, for the first time, to connect the pieces of his body together – and conducted lightening. He grasped the opportunity that presented itself, choosing not to leave himself carrying an altogether embarrassingly shaped time-bomb. Iruka tingled with each wet stroke, his rhythm a tarantella from the jounin in his veins. He gasped in the water that clouded him, his own scent hung fresh in the air, mingling with the ones he called to mind. Eyes closed, he could taste that kiss again, and a breathy "Iruka… I" echoed in his head with the "Kakashi!" that rang in the cubicle, the memory overwhelming his frenzied body, finally breaking a release on the cold, tiled wall. Iruka ran his hands through his hair, his body charged and relieved. Today felt all shiny and new – just like Iruka.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Iruka spent his shift trying to focus on his work instead of the Kakashi-shaped buzz in his head and the impatient clock on the wall. There was only half an hour left to go when he allowed his eyes to pause over the second hand, his own stretched out behind his head, yanking his body out of its stupor. Across the room Genma enjoyed a satisfied smirk, watching the inner battle played-out across Iruka's face. They were the only two left in the mission room and Genma was looking forward to squeezing some mischief out of their last half hour together.

"So, Iruka," he drawled, "are you coming to this party tonight?" the senbon between his teeth served to restrict the grin playing on his lips.

"Ah… heh, yes I am," the pink in Iruka's tanned cheeks belied his casual response, his eyes returning to the finished work on his desk.

"Good. We can head over there together when we finish here, right?" Genma asked, though he knew full well he was pushing his arm through a bees nest, dammit he wanted some of that delicious reward.

It came sooner than he thought.

"Ano… I was hoping," Iruka's face reddened with every passing syllable, "to go home and change. I have a few things I need to see to…" the phrase caught in Iruka's head as the words left his mouth. He absent-mindedly pressed his forefinger to the scar over his nose, as if trying to push back the uncontrollable mass of blood that held his face hostage.

"Aaah, don't be shy… if you have a date, just say so," Genma pushed the knife in a little deeper.

There was so much blood in Iruka's head, he found it difficult to breathe. _Dammit, what is he after? I knew he was a master of information and gossip but I didn't think he was _this_ good. Pull yourself together, Umino, only a few minutes left. You can run away from him then._

"I… um… ano… it's nothing like that!" he barely managed to splutter.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Iruka – I think it's great! A nice girl on your arm might finally get Kakashi to stop hanging round you… it's not as if we haven't noticed… but even he should take the hint! Maybe you could nudge him my way…"

Genma gave himself over to the dark side, grinning as he went in for the kill. Iruka leapt up, his chair toppling with sudden, heated animation. His mouth open to speak as the clock chimed, Iruka thought better of it, picking up his bags and leaving swiftly without saying goodbye. A very satisfied Genma took stock of all his information; within the last twenty-four hours, Iruka had answered all his questions and more besides.

Outside the room, Iruka's head was spinning as he raced home. Suddenly things didn't seem so simple anymore, the certainty of Kakashi's arms replaced by the day's new and awkward questions: what was going on, exactly; what would they tell people; were they even ready to tell anyone; who already knew??? Anxiety rattled around his head and his gut, churning with nervous excitement for the prospective evening. _So… is this a date? I don't know what to call it, let alone how to dress…_ Iruka chuckled with the fleeting memory of this morning as he slipped through the shower, confusion pushed aside, he had to dress first – he could ask questions later.

At nine o'clock, Iruka had finally settled on the safest possible choice of black jeans and a smart black v-neck t-shirt – just a _little_ clingy. He wasn't going for the wow-factor tonight, not that he ever aimed for it anyway, but he didn't want to wear anything that would look too out of place. He threw on a soft, charcoal jumper (v-neck again!) and was just making the final adjustments to his hair when a rather handsome silver-haired jounin appeared around him, (surprisingly on time!) taking full advantage of the defenceless torso on display.

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled happily, "mine," his one visible eye arched in a contented smile.

Iruka twisted round to face Kakashi, who allowed his grip to loosen until the twisting halted and he tightened once more around the younger man's body, this time tilting his head up to hear the voice that accompanied the motion.

"Yes," he whispered, timidly, "I am actually," emotion glowed from Iruka's cheeks like the setting sun.

Kakashi kept his arms around Iruka but moved to stand at his full height, reaching just an inch or so above. He kissed Iruka's glowing forehead before placing his own over the same spot. Looking into Iruka's eyes with his one usable eye, he fought back tears, which pushed for release.

"God, it feels so good to hear you say that at last. I've been yours longer than you know," his voice so close, so close now.

"You ever think that might work both ways, hnn?" Iruka's damp eyes smiled.

Kakashi smiled like he'd never allowed himself to before, pressing his face to Iruka's and sharing a shuddered sob. Relief aside, they sealed the bargain with breathy and ecstatic kisses. Before long, Kakashi led Iruka's hand up to his face and curled the younger man's fingers around the edges of his mask. Iruka was bursting with emotion, and the prospect of getting a good look at Kakashi under the light this time. He tentatively pulled down the mask to reveal Kakashi's full and beautiful face, his breath hitching, struck by the sight.

"You…" Iruka trailed off, speechless.

"You too," Kakashi responded, his eye all over Iruka's face and a smile all over his own.

Almost as soon as their eyes had met once more, so did their lips. Soft and gentle caresses fell into deep and passionate searching as their hands mirrored their mouths, mapping out the territory in front. Iruka slipped his hands into the back pockets of Kakashi's close-fitting trousers, pulling him in, and slowly shifted them backwards toward the light of his bedroom, crumpling in a messy embrace on the covers. Kakashi smoothed the few loose hairs back from Iruka's face, tenderly brushing his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed a mightily blushing chuunin on the forehead, pulling back to look at him once more.

"Maa… it _would_ be a shame to waste that outfit…"

"On other people…"

They kissed again, hot fire and shivers passed like thoughts between them, Iruka's hands venturing beneath the jounin's ruffled shirt to spark against the porcelain spine. Only the need for air and each other remained.

"But then, I wouldn't want to miss out on our first date… if that's what this is?" the younger man speculated.

"I think you know this goes way beyond," the jounin breathed.

"Good… because I don't want Genma thinking he can have you."

"Pfft – Genma??" Kakashi almost choked.

"Yeah… I think he knows something… or at least suspects."

Kakashi raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Either way… I think he was trying to get some gossip… force a confession or something."

"_Force_ a confession?"

"Well, yeah… it would be forced because it's none of his business. It's not like I want to hide it, I just… I just wanted you to be the first to know…"

The chuunin trailed off, blushing, before collecting himself and looking Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I _love_ you."

Kakashi's stomach exploded and he suddenly felt alive in every part of his body. He held Iruka's gaze a little longer.

"I love you too."

Kisses flowed like water, wet and soothing, welling up from within and healing in every part. It was some time before their lips parted from the comfort of the other's.

"Maa, you know, we should give that bastard something to think about," Kakashi finally smirked.

"Nnngh… fine, but we _have_ to go before I can't control my trousers," Iruka winced

"Now who said anything about that…?" Kakashi's amusement played across his face.

"…"

"I want him to see the look on your face," Kakashi grinned before burying his own in Iruka's neck.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Iruka's body was on fire – no, it was evaporating. The jounin over him explored his skin like a playmat – fingers and saliva everywhere, and constantly coming back to the bits that let out a squeak. Yes, Kakashi was thrilled with the tanned body before him and the prospect of learning its secrets. He planted his lips all over, watching Iruka grow with each caress and nibble, slowly tracing his way closer to the most discernable growth, directly beneath him. Sliding his hand down Iruka's chest, the older man stopped as his fingers closed around the waistband. Fixing Iruka's gaze, the jounin released the button and tormented the zip, absorbing Iruka's squirm until the trousers were undone. Kakashi carefully took the waistband of Iruka's fitted shorts between his thumb and forefinger, peeling towards him to reveal his prey. He slipped his hands down the back of the chuunin's underwear, taking advantage of the opportunity to take in the full sensation of his buttocks, while he removed every trace of clothing down as far as the knees – _a little movement restriction never hurt anyone, hnn?_ A pale hand grasped Iruka and started stroking, causing him to fist his hands in the sheets. His eyes were already closed against the torturous pleasure, when the wet nibbling sensations came into focus. It was all Iruka could do to remain conscious, riding out the waves of weakness and excruciation, the illicit thrill pushing his body's limits. Having had his fun, Kakashi let his mask loose and made his move; still stroking Iruka steadily, he took the greater portion of him into his mouth. Iruka howled, the damp warmth flicking and playing, accelerating his state of euphoria, Kakashi's mouth echoing the rhythm of his hand. The jounin shifted his focus just in time to catch Iruka's wide-eyed stare with his own pale blue eye. _Just a little more…_

"Ka…" Iruka gasped, "ashi…"

Iruka's body was all chakra and fireworks as a succession of shudders and gasps raced through him. His body still pulsed a positive charged when a silver-haired grin came back to his arms and reclaimed his lips. Iruka simply gasped, his dark eyes glazed and his face lit up.

"That should just about do it…" Kakashi chuckled.

With one last mouthful, to ensure a clean, if squirming, chuunin, Kakashi swiftly redressed Iruka, grabbed him in his arms and stood them up in a tight embrace.

BANG.

* * *

The next thing Iruka knew was the fresh night air gently lapping him from his stupor, and the muffled sound of music and voices.

"Aah, we're outside the party," Iruka mumbled. "Shit – we're outside the party!" The mild panic crept onto his face but the dazed grin remained in his eyes.

Iruka brushed himself down and neatened his hair as best he could in the few seconds Kakashi gave him before grabbing his hand and leading him through the doorway ahead; the copy-nin knew that less time to think meant less time to panic. The room was full and lively, and they disturbed no-one, much to Iruka's pleasure, as they found their way to a vacant table. Most were already on their way to drunkenness, loud gesticulations filling the room, and Iruka relaxed at the thought while Kakashi headed for the bar. The night danced round Iruka, friendly faces smiling and nodding as they passed by, a weft of business. It took a moment for his head to clear and realise that there was another figure sat at the table with him.

_Oh great, just my luck. Can't you leave me alone, Genma?_

The jounin was slouched back in the chair, arms crossed and senbon in its usual tilt between his teeth. Iruka could see from the smile that played on his lips that this was not entirely a social call. Genma moved forward onto his elbows, the better to be heard.

"Well, Iruka," he drawled, "wherever your _girlfriend_ got to, you're not having much luck getting rid of Kakashi, are you? Would you like me to get him out of your hair?" He let his words hang in the atmosphere a while, for effect.

Iruka's hand was already fingering his scar in a futile attempt to relieve his nervous tension and diffuse the excitement spread broad on his face.

"Ano… I _did_ say before, Genma-san… it's not like that…" Iruka managed a visible glow, in spite of the dim lighting.

"Come now, Iruka… just what exactly _is_ it like then?" Genma forced a further embarrassed squirm.

"Maa… find your own chuunin to play with, Genma," a low voice appeared at his ear.

Genma needed no proof but he hadn't had quite enough amusement. He was in luck; just as Kakashi took his seat, he heard a familiar cry from someone who had, evidently, heard some of the recent conversation.

"My eternal rival – we are just in time!" Gai cried.

Kakashi allowed his face to slip forward into his hands.

"It seems that our next challenge is before us already: we must find a suitable young woman with whom our young sensei here may enjoy the fullness of his youth! I do not intend to go easy on you, my rival – I will stretch out my lead or train my Suiken for 48 hours!"

Kakashi sighed. _This time, I'm waaay ahead of you, Gai, enjoy sobriety while you can._ Iruka hid his face in his drink until the storm was over.

"Gai-sensei, thank-you for your offer but please do not trouble yourself," he finally said.

Genma looked like he thought this situation couldn't get any more fun.

"Nonsense, Iruka-sensei! "Gai cried, "For your sake I will make the score 49 – 51 to me! That's a promise," he added, nice-guy-pose and all.

"Maa, you know if you want a real challenge, Gai, then I'm happy to have a rock-paper-scissors rematch," Kakashi attempted to shift the weighty atmosphere into a lighter subject, turning his glass on the table.

"Surely seeing Iruka-sensei with a beautiful young woman on his arm would make the world a happier place?" Genma interjected, reluctant to let the fun die down too early.

Kakashi bared his teeth a little, behind his mask, as Gai jumped back into the fray.

"Genma-san! Perhaps you can help start off our challenge? Do you know what sort of woman could tempt Iruka-sensei?"

"What sort of _woman_, indeed…"

"A full bosom or firm bottom, Iruka-Sensei?" Gai cried again.

"Stop," Iruka held his nerves, Gai's focus and the other jounins' attention.

"Gai-sensei, I am grateful for your efforts but they will be wasted if you continue. This is one challenge you cannot win. Kakashi has all the advantage."

"Iruka-sensei, your faith in my eternal rival is admirable, such brotherhood brings a man to tears! Do not count me out yet, though – I am determined to see you happy."

"If that is your resolve, Gai-sensei, then your challenge is already over before it has begun. While I do not doubt your intentions, Kakashi has the advantage… because, you see, he has already won this," he took a deep breath, reddening, "he's already won… me."

Genma slipped away, happy to have witnessed the moment he would be asked about for weeks, leaving a very stunned Gai to clear up his path of destruction and prepare himself for some very drunken times ahead – and not the sleeping kind. Gai tipped down the last of his drink, buying some time to process the information. At length, he replaced his hand on the table and with his other, he slapped Kakashi firm on the back.

"Kakashi! You sly dog," he cried, "Iruka – don't keep my eternal rival _all_ to yourself – he has a tally to even up with me, sometime!"

"Maa, shouldn't you be drinking, Gai?" Kakashi asked, a wry smile arcing his eye, Iruka nearly snorting his drink.

"You are right, as ever! Then this first drink will be for you."

Within minutes, Gai dissolved into the crowd and reappeared, burdened with three bottles of sake and three cups.

"To love – and rivalry," he cheered, raising his glass, Kakashi and Iruka's eyes rolling as they half-raised their own in embarrassment.

"To Suiken," Iruka added, grinning.

Kakashi spent a full minute wheezing-out the last of the sake in his lungs.

The evening passed in a blissful haze of stolen glances and subtle caresses. When Gai was finally passed-out enough to stop talking (which didn't take long since he'd challenged himself to a drinking match as a "noble stand-in for my rival, enjoying the springtime of his youth!" and drunk at twice the speed of everyone else), a tipsy Iruka and Kakashi mutually refocused. They had been flirting casually throughout the evening but with the confidence of a bellyful of sake, the almost tangible spark became bolder, almost shamelessly so.

"So," Iruka oozed, licking his teeth, eyeing Kakashi up and down, no longer fighting the embarrassed drunken blush on his cheeks, "what brings a famous nin like you to a seedy little place like this?"

"_What_ indeed," Kakashi leaned in as close as he might but for the table, running the outline of his masked lips with a single forefinger, his hot breath steaming-up the bubble they were in. "Let's just say I've had my eye one someone, shall we?" he raised an eyebrow, maintaining a fix on Iruka's gaze.

"Well then what," Iruka began, a sly grin filling his face as he firmly slid his hand up the jounin's thigh. Beneath the table, "would it take to get a famous nin like you _out_ of a seedy little place like this?"

"That all depends… do you have an offer better than watching Gai snore?"

"That all depends on what you'd consider to be a better offer."

"Maa, what did you have in mind?"

"Well now, it's not what I've got in _mind_," Iruka pushed the tingling sensation in Kakashi's thigh further up his body, "so much as what I've got in _hand_."

_I've got to hand it to you – no pun intended – you've got me completely outmanoeuvred, Iruka!_

The table disappeared in a fit of passion, leaving Gai's face to rest itself on the floor. Within a flash Iruka and Kakashi were gone, a cluster of whispers spreading in their wake.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Kind of an abrupt finish, I know... still it leaves room for more, I hope!

* * *

Chapter Eight.

When Iruka and Kakashi resurfaced for air, they were in Iruka's apartment again.

"This alright for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Getting there…"

"I meant location but ok…"

The chuunin wrapped his hands in Kakashi's shirt, pinning him closer.

"I think you know where this is going… right?" Iruka asked, playfully.

"Mmm hmm!"

Iruka nigh on dragged his silver-haired lover across the room and onto the bed in a single, surprisingly rough attack. Pinning him between his knees, he removed Kakashi's mask with an eagerness that nearly left holes. The two nins explored each other's mouths, passing hungry kisses between them as tanned hands found their way under a shirt and pale hands loosened a wash of dark strands in a curtain above. Passion and flesh grew as one, rubbing hard against each other, lighting the tension in a frenzy of sparks until breathlessness burned afresh with resolve. Kakashi made the first grab, sliding his hands down the sides of the toned torso above, he reached under Iruka's top and swiftly removed it. His hands immediately located the waistband of Iruka's trousers, releasing it for only a moment to ease the disappearance of his shirt from behind him. Two eager pairs of hands on two highly skilled nins: those trousers didn't stand a chance; nakedness was imminent and the thrill of making the other man wait lasted only as long as willpower would allow. Iruka, still leaning over Kakashi, pulled in close, starting to rub against the other man, the thrill vibrating right through them. Burying his face in the moonlit neck beneath, his hot breath and cool teeth played a shiver of notes down Kakashi's spine, every bone in the jounin's body thrumming Iruka's name.

"Ksaa… ha… rrrnnng… aaaarrrrr!" Kakashi's self-control expired in a cry that issued forth from every fibre of his being.

Iruka was caught off-guard and turned onto his back by a howling, ravenous jounin. He gave himself up to the sensations that washed rapidly over him: the cool skin on his, the hot tongue that played wherever it touched, the soft, deep moans he could hardly tell apart from his own, the scent of wild, silver hair, the hungry look on his lover's face. Iruka smoothed his hands down Kakashi's back, resting his hands over the firm buttocks that rewarded his adventure. Kakashi took advantage of the open smile on the chuunin's lips and, leaning in close, stroked his lips with his fingers. _Aha! So you are a nipper…_ Kakashi's middle and index fingers found themselves locked in a very wet battle with Iruka's tongue. The copy-nin withdrew his fingers slowly, a glint in his eye, and moved his hand around behind his back, before leaning in for a kiss. He swept his hand across his back and further into the bed, only to be caught by Iruka, now only steadying a single cheek.

"If you wanted to play, you should have said so," Iruka grinned. "But my turn isn't over yet."

Iruka didn't wait for a second chance, rolling himself back into dominance. With a single move he wet his fingers and let them disappear out of sight, leaning in to press his forehead to Kakashi's.

"Do you play this rough with all the boys?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Only when they don't do their homework," Iruka's eyes flashed as he pressed his wet fingers to Kakashi's entry.

"Really, shouldn't someone haa haa… tell… nnnngh… the paAAAaarentTS?"

Iruka's fingers slid and played their way inside, the hyper-sensitivity easing off into a gentle friction that left the jounin purring as Iruka's delicate touch explored his lover's secrets.

"Hnn. But that would spoil my fun. And you wouldn't want that. Would you, Kakashi?"

"… "

"Good. Besides, people feel safer believing you're the pervert around here."

Iruka grinned some more and licked his teeth as he surprised Kakashi by slipping himself inside. Iruka steadied himself with both hands on Kakashi – one on his shoulder and one on his weeping erection. The chuunin thumbed beads around his partner's head, gently scuffing the underside of the rim; the short gasps that followed were lost in the rough shocks of ecstasy as Iruka thrust himself deep into his lover. They panted in unison, sweat mingling in a river of guttural euphoria. They continued in a steady rhythm, each pounding stroke delivering immediate stimulation and anticipation as they spiralled further into each other. The room was a heady mess of sensation as neither could hold on a moment longer. Each man was awash with release, his name a shuddered cry in his ear on the harsh gasps of his lover as they climaxed within seconds of each other. They collapsed into each other's arms, unable to hold up against the satisfied exhaustion or the inevitable grins.

"Maa, well that's one punishment I hope Iruka-sensei is keeping especially for me," Kakashi laughed.

"Well, you are the most deserving of it, after all. Sometimes even a jounin needs to learn his place," Iruka beamed through his reddened face. "Come on."

They left the bedroom long enough to clean up and grab some water for the rest of the night ahead, eyes and hands touching at every opportunity. Before long, they were entwined in each other's bodies and thoughts, soaking in the first moment of absolute pleasure and certainty that had come their way. Iruka dissolved into the cool of Kakashi's skin, Kakashi into the scent of Iruka's hair.

* * *

The day crept softly over the sleeping lovers, warming them into consciousness. They had not moved much during the night, still wrapped entirely in each other, but now it was mostly a case of Kakashi doing the wrapping. Iruka's gut leapt, still full of butterflies, at the powerful arm around his waist and the gentle tickle its hand traced on his chest. He stretched back into Kakashi, absorbing the full results such a moment of offering could afford him: subtle groping was irresistible and Iruka knew it. He reached a hand behind his head, stroking the jounins face and tangling with his hair. Kakashi pressed closer against the tanned body next to him, drinking him in with his hands, lightly impressing his body's intentions into Iruka's back, with a slight moan. 

"Mmm… Good morning," Kakashi breathed in Iruka's warm scent, "I love you," he whispered.

"Are you still here?" the waking chuunin chuckled, turning to face his lover; holding his gaze, he returned the whisper, "I love you too."

The kisses that fell like rain echoed the joy that wept in their hearts and a single thought: _I'm not letting you go now_.

"Maa, I can't go yet, anyway. I haven't had a turn, you know. And we haven't even had a decent shower scene…"

The End

* * *


End file.
